prisonbreakfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Alexander Mahone
Alexander Mahone – jeden z najlepszych agentów FBI, który został przypisany do sprawy złapania Ósemki z Fox River, jednakże nie udało mu się w pełni wypełnić misji i został wysłany do Sony, gdzie zaprzyjaźnił się z Michaelem Scofieldem. Następnie wspólnie z nim zniszczył Firmę, współpracując z drużynie Scylli. Biografia Mahone kilka lat wcześniej ciągle podążał tropem pewnego uciekiniera z więzienia, który bawił się z policją i FBI w „kotka i myszkę”. I chociaż ostatecznie złapał go, to zamiast sprowadzić z powrotem do więzienia, zabił i zakopał we własnym ogródku. Po tym wydarzeniu Alexander, coraz częściej zaczął się zachowywać nienormalnie. Rozstał się także z żoną Pam i synem Cameronem. Aby dalej mógł pozostać w „grze”, zażywa silny lek uspokajający o nazwie Veratril, który pozwala mu dalej normalnie pracować. O jego tajemnicy dowiedziała się Firma i zmusiła go do współpracy w zamian za utrzymanie w tajemnicy jego sekretu. Firma zleca mu zabicie ósemki z Fox River. Gdy Mahone próbuje wycofać się z danej umowy, Firma zmusza go do dalszej współpracy, grożąc skrzywdzeniem jego rodziny. Udało się mu na razie zabić tylko Abruzziego i Tweenera. Poza tym „zmusił” Świrusa, by ten popełnił samobójstwo i pojmał zdesperowanego C-Note'a, którego córka z powodu chorych nerek potrzebowała opieki klinicznej. C-Note dostaje „paczkę niespodziankę”, w której był sznur, dzięki któremu ma popełnić samobójstwo poprzez powieszenie. Po tym wszystkim, w wyniku podstępu Michaela, Alex trafił do panamskiego więzienia – Sona. Alexander próbuje nakłonić Michaela, aby ten przyznał się do wrobienia go. Michael jednak odmawia. Kiedy Michael staje do walki w więzieniu i mimo pokonania przeciwnika, odmawia zabicia go; ten próbuje zabić Michaela nożem. Alex pomaga Michaelowi i łamie jego przeciwnikowi kręgosłup w myśl zasady - „bez broni”. W dalszych odcinkach serialu dowiaduje się o tym, że ten, kto odda Whistlera, który rzekomo zabił syna burmistrza Panama City (co nie jest prawdą), zyska wolność. Jako że Michael musiał go wyciągnąć, Alex postanawia, że sam to zrobi. Odnajduje skazańca i wyciąga go na powierzchnię. Jednak Michael jest sprytniejszy. Wysadza rurę, dzięki czemu więzienie jest zalane, a Whistler może cieszyć się wolnością, niestety za kratkami. Mahone tłumaczy przy okazji Michaelowi, że wie o tym, iż Firma nie bez powodu dała mu przeżyć, a także, że miał powody, aby uwolnić Whistlera. Alex wie o planie ucieczki Michaela z Sony, pomimo iż Scofield nie wyjawił mu tej informacji. W odcinku czwartym po rozmowie z Michaelem oznajmia, że dołączy do uciekinierów. Scofield powierza mu zadanie dostarczenia czarnego markera, które jest tylko przygrywką. Jednocześnie Alexa dręczą koszmary, w których widzi zabitego Charlesa Patoshika. Słyszy dziwne głosy i ma przywidzenia. Na korytarzu zauważa go dostawca narkotyków, który proponuje mu specjalny lek, agent jednak odmawia. W końcu jednak wstrzykuje sobie narkotyk, który dostarcza mu za darmo T-Bag, po tym, jak sam zabija wcześniejszego dilera. Alex odzyskawszy panowanie nad sobą, przychodzi do celi Michaela z nożem ukrytym w rękawie. Wyjawia mu, że mógł go zabić i zrobi, to jeżeli ten będzie z nim pogrywał i oszuka go w sprawie ucieczki. Alexa odwiedza agentka Lang, z którą kiedyś tropił skazańców. Proponuje mu skrócenie kary i ekstradycję do USA, jeżeli ten złoży zeznania w sprawie brata Michaela. Alex przystaje na propozycję i domaga się jednak dostarczenia swojego leku, bez którego nie może funkcjonować. Proces przed sądem międzynarodowym nie idzie po myśli Alexa. Bohater pogrąża się przez brak swojego narkotyku. Niestety przegrywa proces i jest zmuszony wrócić do Sony. Przed wejściem za mury więzienia agentka Lang daje mu w podarunku starą monetę, którą podarował jej ojciec. Ma ona przynieść szczęście Alexowi. W więzieniu Alex rozmawia Whistlerem, który wyjawia mu, że akcja ucieczki zaplanowana przez firmę spełzła na niczym. Oboje ustalają, że ucieczka może odbyć się bez Scofielda. Mahone'a wskutek głodu narkotykowego nękają drgawki. Do jego celi przychodzi T-Bag, który oferuje mu rozwiązanie problemów medycznych w zamian za pokonanie na ringu Sammyego. Alex nie zgadza się. Zdenerwowany tym faktem Bagwell korzystając z osłabienia byłego agenta, powala go na ziemię i zadaje kilka ciosów. Alex aktywnie uczestniczy w planach ucieczki. Motywuje go do tego zdjęcie syna, które otrzymuje pocztą. W czasie prac nad tunelem Bellick proponuje Alexowi układ, podobny do tego, który zawarli Lechero i Bagwell. Alex nie odmawia, ale najpierw musi dojść do ucieczki. Przyznaje, że priorytetem jest dla niego powrót do żony i syna. Dochodzi do ucieczki, mając na uwadze rozmowę, jaką przed ucieczką odbył z T-Bagiem Alex decyduje się zostać na końcu grupy uciekinierów. Skazańcom pozostaje 30 sekund na ucieczkę. W Sonie gasną światła. Ekipa rozpoczyna ucieczkę. Z tunelu wychodzą: Lechero, T-Bag i Brad Bellick. Gdy zaczynają biec w kierunku ogrodzenia, nieoczekiwanie włącza się generator. Cała trójka zostaje złapana na gorącym uczynku. Whistler, Mahone i McGrady są zdezorientowani. Michael wyjawia, że to jest właściwy plan. Lechero, T-Bag i Bellick zostają zabrani z powrotem do Sony. Michael czeka na odpowiedni moment na wyjście. Czołgając się pod samochodami w otoczeniu uzbrojonych strażników, pozostała czwórka ucieka z więzienia. Nadchodzi ranek, uciekinierzy docierają na plażę. Spotykają się tam z Lincolnem. Okazuje się, że Linc zakopał w piasku kilka butli tlenowych. Dalszą drogę muszą przepłynąć. Nagle okazuje się, że James zgubił swą książeczkę i nie pamięta współrzędnych, które tam zanotował. Nie mogąc pozwolić sobie na utratę czasu, wskakuje do wody i razem z pozostałymi płynie w stronę umówionego miejsca spotkania z Sucre. Później, jedzie razem z Michaelem, Linciem i Alexem do starych magazynów, gdzie ma dojść do spotkania z Gretchen. Po dotarciu na miejsce Alex informuje braci, że nadeszła pora, by się pożegnać. Jednak, Linc ma inne zamiary: planuje pomścić śmierć ojca. Wykorzystując chwilowe zamieszanie, Whistler ucieka z magazynów, po czym kradnie samochód i oddala się, pozostawiając bezradnych braci zdanych wyłącznie na siebie. Znika także Alex, który chce wrócić do swojej rodziny, ale jak się okazuje, że ma zupełnie inne plany. Spotyka się w knajpie z Whistlerem, który proponuje mu dołączenie do firmy. Alex zgadza się, po czym wyrusza samochodem w nieznane miejsce razem z Whistlerem i Gretchen. Alex aktywnie współpracuje z Michaelem i założoną przez niego grupą, która ma na celu ostateczne zniszczenie „Firmy”. Bohater ma bowiem ku temu powód, organizacja ta zabiła mu jego pięcioletniego syna. Mahone i Lincoln nie mają ze sobą dobrych kontaktów. Lincoln dalej wini Alexa za śmierć ojca. Sytuacja zmienia się, gdy Burrows podsłuchuje kawałek rozmowy Mahone'a z jego oddaną przyjaciółką Detektyw Lang. Lincoln słyszy o śmierci Camerona i obiecuje, że pomoże Alexowi w dorwaniu mordercy. Mahone zdobywa kilka poszlak na temat mordercy jego syna. W końcu udaje mu się go zidentyfikować, gdy na spotkaniu z żoną, ta go rozpoznaje. Pam daje mu również broń, by ten pomścił, jak się okazuje, płatnego mordercę zwanego Wyatt Penrab. Podczas akcji polegającej na zdobyciu danych z „DYSKOBOLU” Alex wdaje się w bojkę z funkcjonariuszem, przez to ląduje w areszcie, gdzie znajduje go Wyatt. Mahone pewny, że zginie, dzwoni do Michaela i prosi o wyświadczenie mu przysługi: ma zabić Wyatta i powiedzieć Pam, że już po wszystkim. Michael jedna wybiera ryzyko. Podczas rozprawy sądowej na sali pojawia się Wyatt. Z opresji Mahone'a ratuje go wierna ekipa; dokonuje zwarcia w budynku sądowym i wszystkie światła gasną. Wykorzystując zamieszenie, Alex ucieka do samochodu. Wyatt, pokazując mu gest ręką, że ten wkrótce zginie. Alex rewanżuje się, dzwoniąc do niego na zdobyty wcześniej numer telefonu i grożąc, że Wyatt zapłaci mu za to, co zrobił. Chwilę po brutalnym zamordowaniu Rolanda Glenna Alex ciężko pobija Penraba, który trafia do niewoli. Mahone w końcu zadaje dużo cierpienia Wyattowi. Okazało się, że Cameron był postrzelony w brzuch, a dopiero 5 minut potem w głowę, zrobił to tylko po to, żeby zastraszyć jego żonę. Alexander wbija do palca Penraba długą igłę, ponieważ na koniuszku palców są najbardziej czułe nerwy. Wyatt w końcu zostaje złamany, następnie Mahone zmusza go do przeproszenia Pam. Alex mocuje łańcuchem na rękach Wyatta ciężką cegłę. Następnie nasz bohater wpycha Wyatta Penraba do wody z doków. Morderca Firmy nie żyje – zemsta się dopełniła, a przed Alexandrem Mahone stoi następne zadanie, ma on odnaleźć architekta Firmy. Występy Skazany na śmierć # Manhunt # Otis # Scan # First Down # Map 1213 # Subdivision # Buried # Dead Fall # Unearthed # Rendezvous # Bolshoi Booze # Disconnect # The Killing Box # John Doe # The Message # Chicago # Bad Blood # Wash # Sweet Caroline # Panama # Fin Del Camino # Sona # Orientación # Fire/Water # Call Waiting # Good Fences # Interference # Photo Finish # Vamonos # Bang and Burn # Boxed In # Dirt Nap # Under and Out # Hell or High Water # The Art of the Deal # Scylla # Breaking and Entering # Shut down # Eagles and Angels # Safe and Sound # Blow Out # Five The Hard Way # The Price # Greatness Achieved # The Legend # Quiet Riot # Selfless # Deal or No Deal # Just Business # Going Under # The Sunshine State # The Mother Lode # VS. # S.O.B. # Cowboys, Indians # Rate of Exchange # Killing Your Number # The Old Ball and Chain # Free Ciekawostki * Po wprowadzeniu do serialu w drugim sezonie, Mahone pojawił się w każdym odcinku „Skazanego na śmierć”. Zobacz też * Galeria en:Alexander Mahone Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni